User blog:DragonNinja01/Assassins' Past - Double GGaD Backstory by Fallon
'The Test' “Ugh!” “Get up!” the hard, and now faint, voice told him. He fought against the blackness that wanted to consume him as he tried to move. Searing pain exploded throughout his entire body and he wasn’t even sure he’d survive against another hit. Fourteen spectators watched the young woman and twelve-year-old boy fight against each other, the boy now on the ground after a punch to the shoulder with a kick in stomach as well. One of the spectators, a woman with bright red hair and blue eyes looked at a stern-faced man next to her, his raven and brown hair hanging in front of his face just a little bit above his eyebrows, his deep blue and black eyes watching the match carefully. “Was this absolutely necessary, dear?” she asked him. “I’ve seen potential in that boy. He’s got what it takes. It just takes time.” “But why couldn’t you have had him against one of the boys? Why does it have to be Fallon out of all the wonderful children we have?” “Because Fallon is the most skilled and discerning out of her brothers. What she lacks in size and build, she makes up for speed, stamina, and power.” “But he’s only just a mortal boy, Fumetsu. Knowing Fallon’s skills, she could kill him.” Fumetsu wrapped his arm her. “Tokuchō…if that boy is who I believe he is and can be, he’ll live.” “If you want to live then get up and keep fighting!” Fallon said, her long black hair in a high ponytail, her green, black, and silver eyes, sparking with the life of fighting. The raven-haired boy with abyss eyes struggled to push himself up from the ground but was determined not to fall. “Don’t want to live then?” “I…didn’t…say…that,” he answered as he slowly got to his feet, struggling to focus his vision and balance himself. He wiped the small trickle of blood from his lip with his sleeve, panting hard as he stared at Fallon. Fallon didn’t show the slightly hint of amusement. “Hmph. We’ll see if that statement changes.” And she charged at him again. One of the spectators, a young man with an eyepatch over his right eye, narrowed his left eye. His light brown hair was swept to the right side of his face, almost covering the eyepatch, his bright sky-blue left eye watching both combatants carefully. “If he continues on, Fallon will kill him for sure,” he said softly. “Judging from how Fallon’s been holding back,” another young man with messy blonde hair noted. “If she gets tired of fighting, that boy’s a goner.” An arm wrapped around both young men’s necks as a head popped in between them, a cheeky grin was what they could see from the corner of their eyes. “Aw, relax, you two! You’re always thinking the worse. You should at least have some faith in the boy.” “And you always have to find something positive about everything,” a fourth young man with glasses stated bluntly. He had a book in his hands, paying attention more to it than the fight. The cheeky young man released his hold from the other two, still smiling at the bookworm. “Ah, you’re always such an egghead. Come on, Sakka. It doesn’t hurt to watch the fight. You know that it’s hard to beat Fallon in an unharmed fight.” A scoff was heard behind him. “Looks who’s talking.” The cheeky smile was quickly replaced with a frown as he turned to the four men sitting behind him. “Keep out of it, Kirā! You’re no different.” The dark-haired man, who was addressed as Kirā, laughed hard while the other three paid no attention to them. He placed his hand on top of the younger one, ruffling his hair. “Don’t compare your older brothers with yourself, Koss. The only reason you keep getting beaten by Fallon is because you’re slacking off on your training.” The young man slightly jerked back in surprise. “You think that we haven’t noticed you and Arren not around for training, Kossori?” the blonde sitting next to Kirā asked, his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. He had charming looks, along with his face always showing a calm and collected expression. Kossori slightly puffed out his left cheek as he looked away. “That’s enough!” a loud voice boomed. Eleven of the spectators all looked up and back at the tall man who had spoken. Fumetsu jumped down into the arena in between Fallon and the boy, who was down on one knee. He looked at the boy to Fallon, who managed to get a small scratch on her arm from the mortal. Fallon looked at Fumetsu and nodded. “Very well done, Kenshin,” he told the boy, looking down at him. “You’ve shown perseverance and strength through this match. Once you’re all healed up after a few days’ rest, you’ll be training with Fallon from now on.” “What?!” Fallon exclaimed, not believing her ears. A few snickers and chuckles were heard from the eleven spectators and Fallon glared at them, a couple stopping. “So, when in training, he’s your responsibility, Fallon.” Fallon slightly growled but bowed her head a bit anyway. “Yes, Father.” Tokuchō had come down to the arena, going to the boy Kenshin. “Come on, dear, let’s go get you cleaned up and rested. Fallon tends to be a bit hardcore when in a fight.” Category:Blog posts